


The collection of the authors thoughts (Beep Beep bitch)

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Personal Life
Genre: Memes, Multi, Music Refs, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, a mess, also weird texan things bc fight me, and also to not distract from the wonderful works in their tags!, happy and dank times, please read it will be great i promsie, since you know it will only be mentioned and discussed a little, theres alot of subjects i will be talking about in here however i didn't wanna tag them, welcome to the eminem show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Hi! Im Littledanceingdragons! And this is my whiplash of a collection of some thoughts that cross my mind!***If you believe birds are real get out(In all seriousness please be aware of the tags, my thought process is a little messed up especially in the way i view myself so if you cannot handle that then please just scroll past. Also if you cannot handle a different opinion than your own please don't read and scroll past because chances are you aren't going to agree with me and that's okay.)
Relationships: Me and me b, im joking nooo, self incest is weird yall and that's facts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is the introduction! but it's gonna be great because if you have read any of my works you know that i am in fact a meme lord. 
> 
> Also so you guys know what's going to come up:  
fandoms that will be discussed along with ships that belong with each one that will be talked about:  
Voltron Legendary Defender: Sheith  
BNHA: shinbaku (Shinsou/Bakugou), Bakudeku, Izuocha, Todobaku, Kiribaku  
Noragami  
DCU/DC comics: Roy/Jason/Kori (Also Bat family FAMILIAL relationships) 
> 
> POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING CONTENT:  
Self hate, Anxiety, Potential depression, Self body issues and potiental eating disorder type topics
> 
> EACH SUBJECT IF BROUGHT UP WILL HAVE AN ALL CAPS WARNING BEFORE IT COMES UP

_ There is borrowed time and then there is extra time.  _

_ Borrowed time is when the sand slips under your fingers and the voices in your head never let it go.  _

_ Extra time is usually the time you have to spare. The time you cherish more than anything else you’ve done. More than anything else you care about.  _

_ I believe I'm on both. Borrowed time and the sand that slips from my fingers is painted. Not the normal color sand would be. The tan and brown that we are all familiar with.  _

_ My sand is colored red. Bright blinding red. I know you guys read that and go: Why are you writing this? Why aren’t you updating the multiple fanfictions that we love? Who wants to see your thoughts?  _

_ I honestly don’t know but I thought it would be neat to type up the weird things I ponder and hopefully you’ll share yours too. Yeah that sounds silly. You all probably won’t even read a lick of this. But I think maybe there’s that one weirdo out there (there’s nothing wrong with being a weirdo take it from me) who needs this.  _

_ Who sees my terrible typed up words and things: Yeah I think like that too! Or maybe its: Oh wow! So i am not the only one?  _

_ And yes i definitely did this for me too, because I think that there's extreme value in this. Okay okay i'm done with the boring prattle. While i have a million fireflies (Hahaha) that just buzz around in my head, a thousand ideas and stories I would honestly end up writing down.  _

The important thing is through is that my ‘ thoughts ‘ will not change and honestly might offend some of you (especially if you think pouring the milk before cereal is okay) so be prepared to encounter an opinion different than your own. 

Back to time, it's obviously a government invented to create labor. Also birds are definitely a figment of your imagination they do not exist!!!!! 

Okay im making myself laugh too much. 

Wow do I seriously have memes and the compilation of time and how we all die in the end on one document? Absolutely. 

But anyway, Hello I'm Littledanceingdragons and this is my collection of absolutely stupid thoughts. 

IF you already couldn't tell this is an absolute train wreck and you are going to get whiplash from how fast i change the subject. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BReakdown TM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up your dude is depressed

_ Hoo boy let me tell you guys some thoughts I had today!  _

_ Now my day is pretty average, a school day ruled by bells, waking up early the whole deal of being an american. Free education is lit sure but like have you ever considered free education that is actually taught by people who are certified to teach and you know not anxiety and depression causing with the entire mentality of: YOUR GRADES MATTER MORE THAN YOU DO.  _

_ Not to mention the unbelievable stress of waking into a loud classroom. And the anxiety you get from one periods workload alone! (Looking at you Mrs E)  _

_ Full offense you cannot try and convince me that the system as it is okay at all. The american school system sucks, change my mind.  _

_ I say as I type this on a school computer because I have long since learned how to write, read and talk at inhuman speeds just so maybe i may get a small peaceful moment in this overcrowded school.  _

_ So yeah im stressed and I have 3 tests today how are yall?  _

_ LMAO anyway besides the utter urge to cry and have a break down- I’m going to cut this off and hope that y’all like it. Because honey I am dead inside and more messed up than I realized.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yall, if you relate comment below

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I hope you guys liked the intro!


End file.
